Me sonríes
by mish1
Summary: Sentimientos de Tomoyo


Disclaimer: Card Captor Sakura pertenece a CLAMP**  
**

**ME SONRÍES**

Me sonríes, y tu sonrisa me ilumina el día. Me miras y siento que puedo perderme en esos grandes ojos verdes. ¿Cómo puedes no darte cuenta? O quizás sí lo haces. Creo que a pesar de tu dulce ingenuidad comprendes muchas más cosas de lo que puede parecer. Y lo aceptas, sin preguntas. Porque así eres tú, mi alegre y encantadora Sakura. Mi mejor amiga, y también mi amor. ¿Desde cuándo nos conocemos? Desde que éramos bien pequeñas. Y nunca has cambiado, siempre has sido la misma. Igual ahora que cuando sólo tenías 10 años. De hecho creo que siempre serás eternamente joven. Yo quisiera protegerte, asegurarme de que nunca pierdas esa alegría, ese don que compartes con todos los que te rodean.

Me sonríes, y por las noches sueño con besar esos labios. Dulce, muy dulcemente, y imagino que tú me correspondes y pronuncias suavemente mi nombre. Es curioso, en mis 19 años nunca he besado ni he sido besada por nadie y, sin embargo, puedo imaginarme perfectamente el roce de tus labios sobre los míos aunque, en realidad, sólo pueda acariciarlos con la lengua anhelando algo que nunca llegará. ¿Cuándo empecé a sentir esto? En cuanto te conocí me sentí atraída por ti. Tú me acogiste, y empecé a conocer esa personalidad arrebatadora; te admiré ya entonces como te admiro ahora. Nuestra amistad se convirtió en algo tremendamente valioso. Y, al pasar los años, fui dándome cuenta de cuán especial era ese sentimiento que despertabas en mí.

Me sonríes, y tus ojos se iluminan mientras me hablas de Shaoran. Sí, por eso no podrás ser nunca mía. Me quieres, como una amiga muy especial, eso lo sé, pero esa parte de tu corazón que tanto deseo es para él. Él es tu persona más querida. Vuestros destinos caminan juntos de la mano. Lo supe en cuanto lo vi aparecer, en cuanto le ofreciste tu sonrisa por primera vez, cuando empezó a comprender lo maravillosa persona que eres. Me entristece, pero no le guardo rencor. Es una excelente persona, y su amor tan completo y sincero como lo puede ser el tuyo. Por eso, aunque triste, me gusta vuestra felicidad cuando estáis juntos, y también quisiera proteger vuestro amor. Quiero ser tu ángel de la guarda, Sakura. Tal vez si estuvieras con una chica sería diferente porque, en tal caso, ¿no me tienes a mí? Puede que entonces te confesara mis sentimientos. Pero tal y como son las cosas, tú tienes a Shaoran. Y yo espero seguir siendo siempre tu amiga, que sigas confiando en mí como hasta ahora, compartir tus alegrías y tristezas. Y seguir cuidando de ti. Estarás preciosa con tu vestido blanco, Sakura, hecho con todo mi amor. Quién sabe, quizás algún día alguien más haga latir mi corazón como lo haces tú. Es difícil, mi madre nunca llegó a amar a nadie tanto como a Nadesico, Por eso mis padres se acabaron separando. Pero al menos tengo la gran dicha de haber podido conocer este sentimiento, aunque no compartirlo. Gracias, muchas gracias, Sakura. Y, muchas gracias, Shaoran, por no llevártela de mi lado, lejos, a Hon Kong. Sabes que aquí Sakura tiene a su gente. Su familia, sus amigos. Aquí tiene su dicha, con nosotros, y nosotros con ella.

Os deseo muchísima felicidad.

_**Deseos de cosas imposibles**_

Música y letra: Xabi San Martín

La oreja de Van Gogh

I_gual que el mosquito más tonto de la manada_

_yo sigo tu luz aunque me lleve a morir, _

_te sigo como les siguen los puntos finales_

_a todas las frases suicidas que buscan su fin._

_Igual que el poeta que decide trabajar en un banco_

_sería posible que yo en el peor de los casos_

_le hiciera una llave de judo a mi pobre corazón_

_haciendo que firme llorando esta declaración:_

_Me callo porque es más cómodo engañarse._

_Me callo porque ha ganado la razón al corazón._

_Pero pase lo que pase,_

_y aunque otro me acompañe,_

_en silencio te querré tan sólo a ti._

_Igual que el mendigo cree que el cine es un escaparate,_

_igual que una flor resignada decora un despacho elegante, _

_prometo llamarle amor mío al primero que no me haga daño_

_y reír será un lujo que olvide cuando te haya olvidado._

_Pero igual que se espera como se espera en la Plaza da Mayo_

_procuro encender en secreto una vela, no sea que por si_

_acaso un golpe de suerte algún día quiera que te vuelva a ver_

_reduciendo estas palabras a un trozo de papel._

_Me callo porque es más cómodo engañarse._

_Me callo porque ha ganado la razón al corazón._

_Pero pase lo que pase,_

_y aunque otro me acompañe,_

_en silencio te querré tan sólo, _

_me callo porque es más cómodo engañarse._

_Me callo porque ha ganado la razón al corazón._

_Pero pase lo que pase,_

_y aunque otro me acompañe,_

_en silencio te querré,_

_en silencio te ameré, _

_en silencio pensaré tan sólo en ti._

**N/A**: Bueno, en verdad la canción no se corresponde del todo con los sentimientos de Tomoyo en el fanfic, pero sí que se corresponde con el sentimiento de no poder estar con la persona que se ama y de no poder confesarle sus sentimientos y callárselos para una misma. A mí me parece muy bonita, aunque triste. En fin, esto es todo, ¡un abrazo! Espero que os haya gustado. ^_-


End file.
